Soy lo Prohibido
by Painet
Summary: - Me llamaste- se escuchó una voz profunda -Así es- respondió una mujer -¿Qué quieres? La respuesta fue una sonrisa irónica pasando por lo perverso.... OneShot y creo que también Drabble


- Me llamaste- se escuchó una voz profunda, varonil. Que resonó por toda el área de la habitación poco alumbrada.

- Así es- respondió una mujer.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó hosco cuando en realidad quería decir: ¿Qué necesitas? Pero eso sonaría débil y él no era así.

- …- la respuesta fue una sonrisa irónica que rozaba lo perverso.

- Anna- pronunció con lentitud y furia el nombre— que nunca diría en otra parte para que los demás no notaran su interés— y no era por que estuviera enojado con ella, lo estaba con él mismo porque no podía negarse a lo que fuera que le pidiera, y ella lo sabía muy bien cosa que para su orgullosa personalidad, era un golpe bajo.

- Hao- imitó con burla el tono del hombre, de verdad disfrutaba tenerlo a sus pies (¿y quien no?).

- Demonios Anna, ¿que eres?- masculló entre dientes preguntándose que tenía ella que la hacía infinitamente irresistible mientras se le acercaba a paso lento- _una aventura, solo eso, nada más otra noche de placer_- intentaba convencerse, pero no podía. Llevaba demasiadas noches gastadas con ella y solo con ella—las otras ya no le importaban— como para decir que era una aventura, era más que eso, se le había vuelto un vicio, un placentero y delicioso vicio al que no tenía intenciones renunciar.

Unió sus labios en un apasionado beso al que ella respondió complacida, gesto que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

-_Patético-_se burló de sí mismo por reaccionar de esa manera.

El joven dejó que sus grandes manos se deslizaran traviesas desde la espalda de la chica hasta su cintura, de donde la tomó fuertemente haciéndola que se arqueara para sentirla mas cerca.

La ropa empezó a estorbar al tiempo que las respiraciones se agitaban y la temperatura subía debido a las caricias que iban de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba.

- ¿Qué eres?- susurró roncamente al oído femenino antes de bajar a degustar su níveo cuello. No podía ser totalmente humana para tenerlo en ese estado tan degradante: había llegado a sucumbir a sus deseos, cumplía cada palabra que decía y con solo una mirada bastaba para que hiciera todo lo que pedía.  
No, no podía ser humana mas bien parecía una diosa.  
Le hacía el amor a una diosa; eso sonaba mejor en su confundida mente que admitir que había caído de rodillas frente a una mujer.

…………

Mientras la observaba ahí plácidamente dormida entre sus fuertes y bien torneados brazos, algo dentro de su pecho parecía querer salirse por tanto que palpitaba: su corazón, o piedra inservible como él lo definía. Ese órgano del que solo recordaba que existía cuando estaba cerca de aquella fémina.

- Hao- suspiró entre sueños

- _Maldita sea_- el corazón se le puso como loco. Se enfadó al darse cuenta que ella dominaba esa piedra inservible.  
¿Sería que el gran Hao Asakura había encontrado el- _amor-_quedó pasmado un momento, luego cerró los ojos y apareció una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro- no claro que no, yo no siento amor… por nadie

-Lo dices para salvar su orgullo- le echó en cara la hermosa rubia que, desde antes de decir el nombre de su amante, ya estaba despierta.

-…-no tenía con que replicar, tenía razón- eres un maldito pecado- se respondió a él mismo después de un breve instante

-No…- dijo con serenidad y se separó un poco del abrazo para ponerse a su altura y mirarlo directamente a los ojos- soy tu castigo- sonrió perversamente

-entonces- le devolvió el gesto- cumpliré mi condena- sentenció antes de besarla con desesperación, deseo y, por menos que le gustara admitirlo, amor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Q oooonda!!

Tal vez fueron esos hongos alucinógenos que encontré jejejeje (ando mal, no me hagan mucho caso) no sé, no tengo idea de donde salió (bueno me inspiró la canción), el asunto es que me gustó y por eso lo subí, solo queda que ustedes decidan como estuvo n,n

La canción en la que esta totalmente inspirada este fic se llama "Soy lo prohibido" y yo la escuche con Alicia Villarreal aunque hay otros tantos que también la cantan.

Entonces como se dieron cuenta el fic se llama así, la canción se llama así pero en el escrito no la pongo ni una vez XD Originalmente eso iba a decir Anna, pero luego me gusto mas que dijera "soy tu castigo" jojojo.

Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer n,n


End file.
